Message in a Maiden
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: Memories lost and meanings blurred. Sam and Dean Winchester must race against time itself to uncover the lost truth of a mysterious woman that has come into their lives. What she holds within her soul could save or destroy mankind. Only...she can't quite remember which it is. Will the boys be able to save this lost maiden, or will they be forced to make an even worse decision?


**A/N:** Hello lovely readers! Lately my friends and I have been hardcore binge watching the complete seasons of the amazing show 'Supernatural' and it kind of got me thinking….I could work some of this stuff into my stories. Give my KH and FF characters a bit of a break (But only a small one because that is still my obsession) and write some Winchester Adventures instead.

Just a few cheesy things to start with, but who knows…it might turn into something more if it gets likes.

Anywho…here's a start to one of these little adventures, nothing too fluffy yet, just introductions.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights what-so-ever to the series Supernatural or the actors who portray Sam and Dean Winchester…just the ideas for the meet n greet. Also, I made up some of the lore…not actually sure if these creatures exist.

 **Message in a Maiden**

Thursday evening. Lexington, North Carolina.

As the sun sets outside the light curtains of the 'Charlie Haze' motel, Dean Winchester finds himself having a staring contest with an unfamiliar face.

"Tell me again why _she's_ here?" He points to the young woman sitting across from him on the other bed as she pops another piece of candy into her mouth.

"I told you why I'm here" She states with some annoyance in her voice. "I have a message for you both"

Dean clicks his tongue a few times before his eyes dart over to the table where his younger brother his clicking the keyboard of his silver laptop, a thick book with leather bindings lays open next to the electronic device.

"C'mon Sammy, you can't seriously believe this chick" Dean points a finger at her as she rolls her eyes.

Without looking from his laptop Sam responds to Dean "Bobby trusts her… so why shouldn't we?"

"See." She responds smugly before popping a colored chocolate into her mouth.

Dean looks at the woman once again, she can see it on his face that clearly the two of them are going to have some trust issues on this journey. But, given her past history, and theirs with all the mass amounts of demons and evils they've destroyed…she can't really blame him.

Watching her closely, Dean sighs and rubs his hand over his eyes. She smirk as she notices that he hasn't been able to take his eyes from her since she first waltzed through the door, handed them an ancient book and letter in Bobby's handwriting and plopped herself on one of the beds. Sam had only a small amount of doubt, until he opened the book, but Dean…well he was going to be harder to crack.

"So, you're a.. a…" He used his hands as a way to try and communicate with her as he stuttered and she silently found it adorable.

"I'm a reincarnated Priestess" She says with a smile. "Sent here with a message for the two of you"

Dean shakes his head a few times, clearly he still can't believe what she's telling him. "A 'message'?" He asks with finger quotes, leaning forward slightly in her direction. "From who, huh? The Angels? Demons? God even!"

The woman chuckles as she adjusts her feet in front of the bed to make herself more comfortable. "Nope" She shakes her head a few times. "From Bobby" and she points a finger in Sam's direction. "Your brother can explain it to you better if you don't yet trust me"

Dean turns his head in the direction of her finger before looking back at the beautiful maiden, watching as she silently holds out the bag of candies towards him. He waves his hand in dismissal in her direction and instead gets up to walk over next to his brother. He leans down as to talk quietly in private with him, but is unaware that her hearing is very acute and can pick up the conversation easily.

"So what the hell did Bobby send to us Sam?" Dean asks in a low whisper, glancing over his shoulder to the young woman waving at him from the bed.

"Well according to these scripters…" Sam say pointing down at the open book on the table, he doesn't feel the need to whisper though. "Aiyana is a Priestess from a remote area near the islands along the Galapagos. There, the people worshipped the fire God, Zalkaian of the volcanos. It states that every 10 years they would sacrifice a virgin maiden to the fires in hopes of longevity and ever growing crops of the island, abolish famine, etc."

"So I'm supposed to believe the _she_ was one of the sacrificed maidens?" Dean pointed a finger at her and she watched as Sam just nodded. "I'm not buying it" 

"Now see that's what I thought at first, until I found this" Sam picked up the book and turned a few pages before pointing to a picture with writing underneath it to Dean.

Dean stared down at the picture of a lush island with a large volcano in the center. Many people were circled around what appeared to be the base as they all looked to the sky. A maiden with hair that resembled wheat and eyes a bright shade of cobalt was hovering over the top of the volcano with her arms outstretched. A great pair of muti-colored feathery wings was protruding from her back, and she was smiling.

He looked from the page to the woman on the bed, to the page and back to her. All she could do was smile.

"What the heck does this say down here?" Dean pointed at the scripture written along the bottom.

"And that's where Bobby has helped us" Sam said picking up the tattered piece of paper that she had handed him after walking in. "He was able to translate it into 'And as the Fires of Life Erupt, so Shall She who Will Save us All'"

Sam handed the paper to Dean and she watched as he read over the words. "So, this means her?" he pointed a finger at Aiyana once more as he continued to speak with his brother.

"That's what Bobby thinks" Sam said.

"Uh, boys…" She waved a hand towards their direction "I'm still in the room ya know!" Aiyana was really growing irritated at the fact that they seemed to refer to her as if she was just some stuffed doll on the bed.

"But there's more" Sam pointed to the book Dean held, clearly she was being ignored. Aiyana just folded her arms across her chest and let them continue "It also states that 'With this Gift, She shall also Bring about a…"

"'A' what?" Dean asked confused.

"That's it. The words have worn off the page, and no other document seems to contain the rest" Sam sighed as he took the book from Dean and closed it.

Aiyana suddenly aware that two sets of eyes had locked on her position and she sat up straighter. Now she was getting some attention.

"So?" Dean asked, a little too rude for her liking.

"So…what?" Aiyana asked, arms still crossed.

"What does it bring about?" Dean asked her folding the paper and setting it on the table. "Some terrible wrath? Fires from the skies, bad crops, apocalyptic…again. What're we talking about here?" He had started taking steps towards the maiden.

Aiyana held her ground, even as he stopped in front of her, leaning down so that they were now eye level. Where was his concern for being close to her now?

"What can we expect to hit us now?" He asked in a firm tone.

She lowered her eyes to the floor and said softly "I don't know"

"What was that?" Dean asked, getting a little too close for comfort.

"I don't know!" Aiyana looked up and said loudly "Or at least I can't remember"

Dean's eyes went wide "Excuse me? You're kidding right?"

She only shake her head a few times, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Well isn't this just wonderful?!"

Aiyana jumped slightly at the raised tone in his voice.

"Dean, take it easy"

She could hear Sam say from behind him, but noticed that he hasn't made any effort to stand and remove his brother from in front of her…smart choice.

"Well what good are you then 'Priestess'?" Dean asks and she can see he's getting cocky. He actually reaches a hand out and places it on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that" Aiyana says through gritted teeth, feeling a heat rise in her cheeks.

"And where are your 'wings' huh? You had wings in the picture"

"Dean don't…!" Sam shouted.

But it's already too late. Dean had placed both of his hands on her shoulders and slapped lightly where he thought a pair of wings should have been sprouting from her shoulders. In the blink of an eye, he was tossed across the room and lying on his back on the other bed, his face stared up in utter shock.

She had easily knocked him back with a single push and now was on her feet in front of him; a large pair of multi-colored wings moved lightly behind her and took up most of the space in the room. Small bits of fabric from the t-shirt she had been wearing littered the floor from where the wings had burst through the back, small feathers that had come loose fell slowly before settling either on the floor or bed. The expression on her face was one of anger, and Dean could tell.

He held his hands up near his face protectively, but still continued to stare with his mouth wide open.

"Happy now?" Aiyana asked with a bitter tone to her words.

Dean only nodded a few times as he began to push himself to a sitting position. Sam was staring in awe at the spectacle that was unfolding right before their eyes.

 **To Be Continued…**

A/N: Okay, so this is just a little taste of something that is floating around in my mind, but I wanted to see how people would respond to me posting a few Supernatural stories on my page and if they were worth pursuing more into. Lemme know whatcha' think. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks a Bunch!


End file.
